The Big Fight
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: Mirai Trunks and Mirai Jasmine get in a fight


The Big Fight  
pairing - MT/MJ   
  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Trunks. I do own Jasmine, though.  
Jasmine is my character, MINE and noone elses.Don't think  
about taking her at all, if you do and I find out,I won't be happy.  
Trunks doesn't belong to me.Also Bulma doesn't belong to me. They belong to Akira (ALL BOW DONE TO AKIRA,THE GREATEST GENIUS TO EVERY MAKE AN ANIME SERIES)and Funimation and anyone else who owns DBZ. But I DON'T. I also DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. If I did, I would be a character, I would be married to Trunks, My sister would be married to Bardock, Planet Vegeta would  
still be there, Frieza wouldn't have mistreated Vegeta, and Bulma and Vegeta would have gotten together a lot sooner.SO DO NOT SUE ME because all I've got is some ABC gum.  
  
  
Trunks is on the phone, while Jasmine is bored to death.   
"Trunks",Jasmine whined,"are you done yet?"  
"Not yet, be quiet before I throw my sword at you,"warned Trunks.  
"Really? And why would do that to me?,"asked Jasmine.  
"Yes, because YOU ARE BUGGING ME." answered Trunks as he unsheathed his   
sword and pointed it at Jasmine.  
"TRY IT!,"Jasmine said.  
"Should I or Should I not, that is the question," Trunks joked.  
"Trunks, you are impossible,"Jasmine yelled.  
"No, You are the impossible one," Trunks argued.   
"Oh, just shut up Trunks I am tired of argueing with you, and will you put  
that sword away."Jasmine sighed.   
"Why should I, I put up with you every day and I am tired of your   
complaning"Trunks yelled.  
"Well then I'll leave,"Jasmine yelled back, almost at the point of tears.  
"Fine,"Trunks yelled, not noticing the tears in Jasmine eyes.  
"FINE,"Jasmine yelled as she turned around so Trunks wouldn't she the   
tears that were streaming down her face.  
"THEN LEAVE ALREADY," Trunks yelled, at the time not realizing how much  
that had hurt Jasmine.  
"Fine then your highness,"Jasmine said, her voice venomious,"I'll be   
packed in five minutes.And then you won't ever have to see me again"  
"Good, and don't come crawling back because I wont take you in with open   
arms,"Trunks said.  
"Fine with me because I wont be back, I'm a big girl and I don't need  
anyones help. Especially not yours. I can live in the world by myself."said  
Jasmine as she started up the stairs to their room.   
'Our room, hah, more like Trunk's room now,'thought Jasmine sadly.  
'I can't believe that she is really leaving,'thought Trunks,'we've argued   
before but never like this. I guess it is to have been expected.'   
Two minutes later, Jasmine was packed and was almost out the front door   
when Trunks called out.  
"Hey Jasmine," he said softly," you're crying, what the matter?"  
"Nothing is the matter, but then again if something was wrong you wouldn't  
care would you,"Jasmine said icily.  
Jasmine walked ut the door and started flying. She found a cave about one   
minute later.   
'I don't care about that waste of saiyan blood. I don't care about him. I   
can't. But I do. I can't live without him - Trunks.' thought Jasmine.  
While at the same time Trunks was thinking about her.   
'Jasmine she's so proud. How could I have done that to her? To have  
made her act like that is, to me, one of the worst crimes anyone could have  
commited. And to think that I did is one of the worst things ever. And how   
could I have made her cry, am I that heartless? She always tried to make   
everyone think that she was tough. She didn't need to prove herself to me.  
I remember too many times when she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She   
always had her pride and I just killed that. What else could I possible do   
to make her life any worse?'thought Trunks.  
"Why did Trunks throw me out like that, he had no right.Oh Yeah, me, the genius offered to leave. How smart of me. Just let him do what he wants. He could be with another woman right now and I would never know. Wait a minute, this is My Trunks that I'm talking about, I'm sure that he wouldn't do anything with anyone except me, except for one problem, I'm not with him right now am I. But we haven't  
gotten divorced, but then again, he never wears his ring so does that mean he doesn't think of himself as married, but more of as single. Oh I don't know, I wish I were dead; then maybe life would be easier."Jasmine said to herself.  
"Why did she leave though, I am sure that she knows that I could never be mad at her, but now I'm not so sure."Trunks said.  
"Hey Trunks, What's wrong? I'm sure that I've never seen you so upset before,"said Bulma as she walked into the room.   
"Nothing mom, and I'm not upset."Trunks said.  
"Now don't try to lie to your mother, Trunks. I know that something is bothering you so why not just get it off your chest. And if it has anything to do with the yelling that I heard earlier, that I suggest that you go appoligize to Jasmine and ask her to come back."Bulma said as though she knew all.  
"Mom how did you hear that? Was it that loud? Don't matter though. Right now I've got to go find Jasmine. Bye mom, thanks for the advise."Trunks said as he went running out the door.  
Bulma sighed.  
"Young love, soon they'll find out that they have to take responsibility their actions,"Bulma said as she thought about Vegeta.'God, how I miss him. I wish he weren't dead. I feel as though a piece of me has been ripped away. I guess that's how it is.'  
'I have got to find Jasmine.'Trunks thought as he was flying over the lake about half of a mile from his house.  
"TRUNKS,"Jasmine yelled out after she saw Trunks flying over the little cave she had been hiding in for a bit over an hour.  
'I thought I heard Jasmine's voice'Trunks thought.'but she wouldn't want me to find her this easily. I must've been hearing things.'  
Jasmine saw him slow done a bit so she went flying straight at him.  
"Hey! What the .... Jasmine?"Trunks stuttered out, shocked.  
"Yep,"Jasmine said,"it's me.Trunks, I kinda wanna appoligize for inturrupting you while you were on the phone."  
"Nah, it's OK, I shouldn't of ignored you,"Trunks replied.  
"So ya forgive me?" Jasmine asked.  
"Only if you forgive me."Trunks answered.  
"Trunks, I've already forgotten,"Jasmine said.  
"Well then, so have I."Trunks said.  
They kissed and made up and floated back to their room to 'make up'.  
"ah, young love."Bulma said to the wind."They look so sweet, wouldn't you say Vegeta."  
The world could only hear the wind blow, but Bulma could hear these words:No they don't, and don't pain for me woman, because I will be back.  
  
  
END 


End file.
